


Deep Waters

by Janie94



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Hand Jobs, Hotels, M/M, Rivalry, Rough Kissing, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 10:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11576310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie94/pseuds/Janie94
Summary: The night before a match Kuba has trouble sleeping and he decides to wander around in the hotel. It turns out he is not the only one awake at this late hour...





	Deep Waters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/gifts).



> My dearest Blue_Night,  
> Before you get too excited: No, this is not your request which I planned to start writing today. But it is something else that I promised you two weeks ago and since I felt more like finishing something than starting another thing today, I wrote this one instead. (It was only 150 words long when I continued it this morning, but for my mind it still counts as finishing something.) I hope you won't mind the change of plans, but I really wanted to post this story before starting something that could easily get out of hand again, pun intended. :-*

 

 

_**Deep Waters** _

 

It was in the middle of the night yet Kuba couldn't sleep. Tomorrow they would play their qualifying game against Romania and after that they would head back home, so he had tried to get some sleep but to no avail, he was merely turning from one side to the other in his bed. Eventually he gave up and rose to his feet with a sigh, wondering for a moment what to do. He could switch on the TV and watch a film that would hopefully make him sleepy again.

But he didn't want to accidentally wake Łukasz in the other bed. So instead he grabbed his bathrobe and quietly left the room, hoping that some fresh air would help him a bit. It was completely silent while he was walking along the corridor to the staircase leading down to the entrance hall. Most people in the hotel must already be sleeping. The quiet was very soothing though and Kuba found himself relaxing further with each step he took. When he crossed the entrance hall, the woman at the reception desk shot him a polite smile.

“Would you also like some towels, sir?”

The question threw Kuba off and he stared at her perplexed. When she saw the confusion on his face, she blushed and her smile turned apologetic. “Oh, I'm sorry, I just thought you wanted to join your teammate in the pool outside. Usually our guests are asleep or still sitting at the bar so early in the morning, that's why his request surprised me and I thought you wanted to give him some company.”

Kuba raised his eyebrows. It wasn't even 2 am yet and it couldn't have more than 15° C outside, so the water in the pool was a bit too cold for comfort.

Who of his teammates would be crazy enough for a nightly swim under these circumstances?

“You know, miss, this doesn't sound like a bad idea. I could use a cooling as well.”

“Of course,” she hurried to reply though she gave him a questioning look when she handed him two neatly folded towels. He merely smiled at her in return before heading towards the backdoor leading to the large pool outside. Somehow he wasn't surprised to see the man swimming his rounds in the water.

It was hard to tell whether Robert had noticed him or not because the striker's eyes were staring straight ahead while he pushed himself off the tiles at one side and crossed the distance to the other side of the pool. It was clear that he wasn't in a hurry and instead savoring his energy, his arms dividing the water with the natural grace Robert displayed in everything he was doing. Kuba just stood there and watched the play of muscles in his rival's back - raw power combined with breathtaking elegance - until Robert reached the edge, an amused smile appearing on his face when he turned around to look at the blond.  
“Do you like what you see, Kuba?”

The older man's face darkened as he realized that he had been caught staring. “I'm just surprised to see you here, Lewy. It's a bit late for taking a swim, don't you think?”

“I could say the same to you,” Robert retorted with a smug grin.

“I can't sleep,” Kuba admitted with a shrug of his shoulders and walked over to one of the deckchairs to dispose his towels. He was very aware of Robert watching him when he shrugged out of his bathrobe and he hesitated only for a tiny second before pulling down his underwear as well. He wasn't going to be a prude now, not when Robert was naked as well – not that Kuba had checked of course!

His eyes returned to the younger man, then who was looking up at him expectantly. “Come inside, Kuba, I promise I won't bite.”

Kuba snorted but did as he was told, gliding into the pool with a single movement. He had to let out a loud gasp at the coldness of the water and even though he had expected the same, he felt goosebumps appear on his skin, but he ignored his discomfort in favor of swimming a few rounds. It irritated him that Robert didn't go back to swimming but remained at the edge watching him intensely. Kuba managed six laps in the pool before his annoyance became too much to ignore and he turned around to glare at Robert. “What's wrong, Lewandowski? Never seen another man swim before?”

Robert only grinned. “I just like to watch my prey closely before planning my attack.”

Kuba frowned, his annoyance replaced by confusion. And excitement, but he was never going to admit that out loud. “I'm not your prey, whatever that means.”

Finally Robert moved, an almost hungry sparkle appearing in his eyes before he started quietly wading through the water, towards Kuba just like a predator that was cornering its prey. “The water is quite cold, isn't it?”

The change of topic threw Kuba off even more than Robert's behavior. He wasn't able to respond, but apparently Robert hadn't expected an answer anyway because he came to stand right before the older man, both of them so close that they were almost touching. “I could think of something to help you with the cold as well as the sleeplessness.” His voice was barely more than a whisper and the sinfulness made a shiver run down Kuba's spine.

He narrowed his eyes, realizing what Robert was hinting at, but not willing to give in so easily. “Careful, Lewy. I'm not some helpless prey you can hunt down that easily.”

“I know that you're a hunter as well,” Robert replied, somehow managing to sound proud but not arrogant. “Don't you want to engage in a playful fight with me? Or are you too afraid of losing?”

Kuba recognized the attempt to rile him up, but he was far too done with Robert's little mind games to care. He let out a furious snarl before grabbing the latter by the back of his neck and pulling his head harshly down towards his own, crashing their lips together in a hard and bruising kiss. He used the moment of surprise to his advantage, shoving his tongue inside of his rival's mouth before Robert could prevent it. The striker fought back instantly, pressing his body so forcefully against Kuba's that they both stumbled back and the blond winced when his back hit the edge behind him. Robert growled triumphantly, the sound vibrating in Kuba's mouth before long, slender fingers came up to cup his face and hold him in place when Robert deepened their kiss, his tongue battling with the other man's for dominance.

Despite the coldness Kuba felt his blood rush down towards his groin, his manhood hardening and rubbing against Robert's own arousal. Kuba shivered again, his teeth scraping hard over Robert's bottom lip when he the younger one's hand wrapped around him without warning.

Robert broke the kiss with a chuckle. “You like that, Kuba?”

The blond growled warningly, but it turned into a low moan when Robert started to stroke him. He tried to stifle his sounds of pleasure, but the younger man had clearly set his sights on undoing him completely because suddenly Robert took a deep breath before submerging into the water and before Kuba had time to wonder about the meaning of this, there was the sharp pain of teeth digging into the sensitive skin at his upper thigh. He jerked, a low curse escaping his lips while his hands tightened their grip in Robert's hair underneath the surface. Robert emerged from the water with a knowing grin and Kuba barely gave him time to catch his breath, surging forward to attack the striker's vulnerable throat in an attempt for revenge. Robert groaned when Kuba latched his mouth onto the pale skin and buried his teeth into it so hard that he could taste blood.

“Yes, Kuba!” Robert shouted, tilting his head to the side to encourage him. “Leave your claim on me!”

Kuba growled and pride filled him at Robert's surrender, but he realized his mistake when Robert started to stroke him again. The younger one might have allowed Kuba to leave his claim on him, but he would see to the blond losing their passionate fight first. Kuba tried to push at Robert's chest, but he was so hard by now that he ended up holding on to the taller man's body like a lifeline.

“Give yourself over to me,” Robert whispered in a velvet voice, accentuating his possessive words by letting his tongue flicker over Kuba's earlobe which drew another low moan from him.

Before Kuba had a chance to reply, Robert's head disappeared under the surface for a second time, followed by the feel of teeth grazing the skin of his other thigh right beside his aching cock.

“Lewy, please!” Kuba cried out, not caring that he was the one surrendering now because he so desperately needed to come and Robert wouldn't be able to hear him anyway.

The latter's face reappeared in front of him and Kuba shivered when he saw the raw desire in his rival's eyes. A moment later they closed and Robert leaned forward, bringing their lips together in a much tenderer kiss than their previous one. This time Robert had no problems gaining the upper hand in their fight for dominance because his hand hadn't stopped moving, driving Kuba out of his mind with lust.

After a few seconds Kuba broke away with a frustrated snarl. “Stop teasing me, Lewy! Make me come harder than I have ever come before!”

Robert obeyed instantly, tightening his hand around Kuba's rock-hard cock and speeding up his strokes, swirling his thumb over the engorged head several times. Kuba didn't try to keep his moans inside this time, rewarding Robert by latching his mouth onto the abused skin of the younger one's throat and sucking at it. Robert gasped again and Kuba smiled at the moan he received, feeling the tip of Robert's own hard cock brushing against his leg.

Kuba arched his back when he felt his climax approaching, but just when he was about to reach the edge, Robert's hand was gone and the striker had submerged in the water again. Before Kuba could complain though, he felt a warm heat around his arousal and he instinctively pressed his legs together, keeping Robert's head trapped between his strong thighs. But his rival didn't make an attempt to free himself, instead he took Kuba's entire length into his mouth until its tip hit the back of his throat.

“ROOOBBEERT!” Kuba screamed out loud before his vision turned white and he came hard, shooting his load down the younger man's throat until he was completely spent. Robert swallowed it greedily even when Kuba had already slumped, his legs releasing Robert's head. But the younger one stayed until Kuba had nothing more left to give, his tongue licking along the older one's shaft like a cat licking up the remnants of delicious cream before his eventually broke the surface again and he started to cough from the lack of oxygen and the water in his nose.

Kuba was breathing hard, floating in the water, his hand at the edge of the pool and Robert's arm curled around his back the only things keeping him upright. He watched Robert cough out all the excess water, the violent shivers making droplets of water falling from the wet, black strands clinging to his forehead.

“Are you alright?” Kuba asked as he reached out for the younger man.

“I-I'm f-fine,” Robert managed to croak out in between the coughing fits wrecking his body. “N-never have d-done it l-l-like this b-before.”

Kuba felt a smile curling at his lips and he put his arms around Robert to pull him flush against his chest. “You're crazy, Lewy. And you broke the promise you made to me. What happened to 'I won't bite'?”

Robert chuckled but didn't argue and they stayed like that until he had relaxed again. Then Kuba figured it was time to return the favor, but when he tried to wrap his hand around Robert's cock, the latter grabbed his wrist to stop him. “No, Kuba. Savor the taste of victory tonight. You can reward me for this the next time.”

Kuba looked at him in surprise. He hadn't expected that Robert would want to repeat this and he felt his chest clench in excitement at the prospect. “If that's what you want.” He leaned forward and kissed Robert again, hoping to convey his gratitude better this way than he ever could with words. When he pulled back, he couldn't help but smile. “You know, this was pretty amazing. If you really want me to reward you the way you deserve, I would have to fuck you into sweet oblivion.”

Robert shivered and his eyes filled with unmistakable lust. “I guess I should prepare myself very well for next time. Literally.”

“Oh no, Lewy,” Kuba responded darkly. “I will be the one doing that.”

“Is that another challenge or a promise?” Robert asked him, his lips hovering above Kuba's teasingly.

“Both,” was the last thing Kuba said before he sealed Robert's lips with his own again, kissing him until his rival had turned into a quivering mess.

By the time the two of them had gotten out of the pool again and walked back into their respective rooms – not without another makeout session in front of Robert's door because Kuba couldn't resist - he realized that he was not only feeling warm but also sleepy. Just like Robert had promised.

He had to grin and Robert's captivating eyes were the last thing on his mind before he fell into a deep and peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you liked this - feedback is love.


End file.
